Reading Unenchanted
by iHaveOSD
Summary: Ever thought that what if Mina and the gang read their own books? Well, even if you didn't (come on, you know you did), here's a fanfiction that has exactly that - Mina, Teague, Jared, Ever, Brody, Nan and Nix reading Unenchanted. Mostly humor with a touch of romance, sorry for the OOC-ness. Credit goes to Chanda Hahn. Set after Reign. Rated T because why not?
1. Author's Note

**Guys, I got a new idea that I'm really excited about! Mina, Jared, Teague and the rest of the gang are going to read Unenchanted! I got this idea from a Spirit Animals fanfiction I've been reading (called Reading Wild Born), and I realize no one's ever done this for An Unfortunate Fairy Tale. This is set after Fairest, but before anything happened in Fable. So basically, Mina already met Teague, but she doesn't know that Jared is Teague... yet.**

 **This is just an A/N, and I know starting fanfics with A/N's suck, but believe me, this will be good. =)**

 **Anywho, each chapter of this fanfiction will include half a chapter of Unenchanted, with the gang and their reactions included, too. I wanted to let you guys know, something exciting (I hope) that saves you from school (at least, for me). I'll post the first chapter soon. Promise.**

 **\- CK**


	2. Prologue 1

**Here's the prologue. Pretend that Mina lives in the Grimm Mansion already, even though Charlie isn't kidnapped. Remember, this is after Fairest, before Fable. Sorry it's so short. Just a sneak peak into the story. Also, thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get any on my A/N.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LoveBooks4EverFantasy: Sorry, girl. =( Here's a bit of my incredible work! Well, it isn't the first chapter, but it's a prologue... that counts, right?**

 **5 is my lucky number: Thank you. I actually can't believe no one's done this yet!**

 **Guest: Thanks. =)**

* * *

 **Narrator**

* * *

Mina Grimm hummed softly to a song, balancing a basket of vintage clothes on her hip. When she first discovered it, she expected it to reek of mothballs, but to her relief, it was more like cinnamon and honey. Climbing the spiraling staircase to her room, the girl almost tripped and fell twice, but luckily, she caught myself. Her lessons with Jared were paying off, in a way.

Jared. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to the tanned, dark-haired boy. He sure was confusing.

After all, how many people could manage to be sarcastic, sulky and almost friendly at the same time? Not many, but she guessed that fae boy was one exception. Gently laying the wooden basket on the bed, her mind was thinking thoughtfully of the boy who was her almost-friend. Actually, he seemed more like a friend ever since that Snow White and Sleeping Beauty tale. He was more gentle and caring.

"I wonder..." she thought out loud.

Mina absently folded the clothes, letting her mind roam over all that she knew about him. His _friend_ seemed to be Ever, because Mina could tell there was a link between them. An event that brought the two together - but she wasn't exactly sure _how_ Ever and Jared were connected. Were they friends? Acquaintances? Did they just know each other because they both seemed to be fae? Maybe there was more to those two than she thought.

Maybe- _*thump*_

Mina dropped the vintage gown in her hands and turned around, startled. "What was that?"

She slowly stepped forward, a panicked expression on her face, putting her foot down, when she slipped and unceremoniously fell to the floor. "Ow! What the-" Mina sat up, nursing her foot that tripped over something. Mina scanned the floor to see what she tripped on, believing it to be one of Charlie's Avenger action-figures or something, when she saw not a toy, but a _book._

And not just any book. This one had her face on it.

"Jared," she whispered, panic beating in her heart.


	3. Prologue 2

**Okay, guys I realized something. I'm going to have to set this after Reign, because I realized my story won't fit well after Fairest. Sorry for the confusion! I'm also glad to know that so many people liked this story! Here's an extra bonus chapter for you guys. I wasn't going to put it in at first, because I wanted to start the _actual_ first chapter - but I thought you guys might like it. So it's just the second prologue. =)**

 **Oh, and also, Mina's thoughts are written in italic. Just FYI.**

* * *

 **Narrator**

* * *

"Did you forget that he isn't alive anymore, or do you just have really short memory?"

 _What?_

Mina felt she knew exactly who the voice belonged to. She swiftly turned around, still on the floor, to find Teague lounging on her bed, flipping through the book. The book that had her face on it. Mina immediately felt an urge to protect that, for some mysterious reason.

"Teague, give me that book right now!" She harshly whispered, her arm outstretched for the book. Her mom was still in the house, downstairs, helping Mina clean the house by sorting through all the storage rooms. Mina was sure that Sara would freak out if she out that a good-looking stranger was on the bed.

 _Did I just think that?!_

Mina sighed and dropped her arm, which was beginning to hurt, anyways. She whispered, "Give. Me. That. Book." Her voice came out cold and harsh - which was exactly her emotions towards Teague. "Come and get it." He whispered back, sending paper-thin spiders scrambling down her spine. He waved the book enticingly in front of her face, and she tried to make a few grabs for it, but Teague was too quick.

"Give me that," Mina muttered, standing up and trying one last time to grab the book. Fortunately, it worked - she finally got a firm hold on the book. Unfortunately, Teague wasn't planning on letting it go anytime soon, but then again, neither was Mina. But Teague, being the stronger of the two, yanked on the book - and yanked Mina off the ground along with that.

Mina felt as if she were flying through the air - for two seconds. Then she landed with a thud on the dark prince's chest. Mina's first thought was, _Ow._ Her second thought was, _Wait a second... what just happened?!_ The girl was stunned. Her face was buried in his neck, and her body could feel his rapid heart beating below her.

"Well..." Teague's husky - and slightly nervous - voice broke her chain of thoughts. "If you like me so much, you could have just told me instead of falling into my arms."

 _That idiot._

Mina pushed her arms against Teague's chest - which felt just as weird as it sounded - and helped herself up, getting off of him. Gingerly dusting herself, her face was flushed as she watched Teague giving her that lopsided Cheshire cat grin of his, which immediately flustered her and made her brain useless to think any coherent thoughts.

All her confidence drained from her, and she just barely managed to say, "Give me." Mina was uncomfortable in front of Teague like this, but was surprised when he held out the book in front of her. "What..." Mina began, confused, but Teague just frowned and, rolling his eyes, murmured, "Hello, my arm's starting to hurt, hurry up."

The Grimm scowled and snatched the book out of his hands and cradled it to her chest, earning the corner of Teague's lips twitching, as if he held back a smile. Then Mina scolded herself for catching that and reddened when she realized that she could be focusing on other things than Teague's lips. She mentally facepalmed. "Just remember, that book comes with a price," Teague leaned in close, sniffing her hair and freezing Mina in the process.

"W-what price?" She asked Teague. It seemed as if every sentence he said was a riddle. Instead of answering her, however, Teague just leaned back and smiled - which surprised Mina because he almost never smiled, only smirked - and disappeared into thin air.

Mina wasn't sure whether that smile had good intentions or not.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **life as a demigod: I know, right? Thank you!**

 **Life as a Siren: I'm glad you like it. =)**

 **Meague 3: Aw, shucks. And to answer your question, yep.**

 **LoveBooks4EverFantasy: Thanks, and lol, I know. =P**

 **YasDatPotato: *smiles* Thanks, thanks, thanks.**

 **Victoria: Thanks, glad you like the idea.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys liked this (even though the gang didn't start reading yet along with the fact that it's really short) and please review! =)**


End file.
